1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet shredder, which cuts sheets such as, for example, banknotes, securities, etc. in pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-192002, this sheet shredder has a pair of cutter blocks equipped with plural cutter disc arranged in parallel with each other at a specified distance and cuts sheets by rotating this pair of cutter discs in different directions.
Further, guide plates are provided between plural cutter discs, respectively and cut pieces are guided into a collecting box by these guide plates.
There may be sheets to be cut that are mended, for example, partly torn banknotes that are mended by bonding with an adhesive tape. A stickum peeled off from this adhesive tape may adhere to the cutter disc of the shredder and/or the guide plates. In this case, a large load torque is gradually given to the rotation of the cutter disc. Because of this, there is a problem that the cutter disc and the guide plates must be cleaned frequently.
Further, when the operation is started again after the shredder is stopped and it was once cooled, a stickum are in the bonded state and load torque becomes extremely large. As a result, there was such an adverse consequence that the cutter disc may not turn as expected during the turning or when starting to turn and the shredding function drops.